Not Her
by AcrossAStarSweptSky
Summary: "Jason's own stomach dropped as he watched Piper stumble and fall to her knees, wrenching the dagger out of herself." My title sucks and if annyone has other ideas, it would be appreciated!


Blood and sweat mingled together and ran down Jason's face. He briefly registered the stinging above his eyebrow as he dodged yet another blow meant for his neck. He was breathing hard as he turned around and brought his sword down on an ogre.

He looked around and saw Reyna's blade slice into the twin of the ogre he had just slain. She turned to him, her eyes wild. He nodded at her and she jogged up to him.

She was panting just as much as he was. "What next?"

Jason looked around seeing other demigods, other friends, battling their own monsters. He looked around specifically for Leo and Piper.

Each demigod had split into pairs. Annabeth was with Percy. Leo and Piper were together. Hazel and Bobby. Jason with Reyna. They all intended to stick together in a group, but during the fight they had gotten separated.

He spotted Annabeth and Percy battling _venti. _Hazel and Bobby were helping them out. He turned around and spotted Leo fighting Kihone. Her shooting ice daggers at him and Leo melting them.

He finally spotted Piper and breathed a sight of relief. The relief was short lived once he saw who she was fighting with. Medea and her were doing a flawless fight that looked more like a dance.

He wanted to help her so badly, but he was distracted by a figure that crept behind Reyna.

"Reyna, duck!" She did so immediately and Jason slashed his sword across the neck of one of Lycaon's wolves.

"Thanks for that." She smiled.

He was about to respond when he heard the very familiar voice yell, "Leo!"

"No Piper don't!" Leo's voice was weak.

Jason whipped around to see Piper slam into Kihone, who was on top of Leo strangling him with her hands. They both rolled onto the ground and Leo got a hold of the snow goddess.

Piper got up and turned around back to Medea in time to see her viciously throw a dagger. The dagger imbedded itself into Piper's stomach.

Jason's own stomach dropped as he watched Piper stumble and fall to her knees, wrenching the dagger out of herself.

"Piper!" Leo wailed, hitting Kihone hard, pinning her to the ground.

"No." Jason whispered, fear consuming him as he watched Medea laugh and step towards a swaying Piper. "No. No, please no."

He sprinted to Piper, wrenching out of Reyna's arm that had tried to restrain him. He cut through two more ogres in rage as he watched Medea daintily pick up the bloody dagger and stand over Piper. As she brought the dagger down to finish Piper off, Jason used his sword and cut clean through the hand with dagger.

Medea screamed in pain, clutching her arm. He was about to finish her off when Piper's voice cut through his rage.

"Jason?" Her voice was so weak. She was laying on the ground now, and tears were blurring her eyes.

Jason hesitated and screamed, "Thalia!"

She appeared at his side a second later and without a word dragged Medea, by the hair, to her fellow hunters.

He dropped down on his knees and placed his hands on Piper's stomach, trying to stop the bleeding.

"Jason?" She repeated.

"Hey Pipes, I'm here. I'm here." He carefully readjust her body so she was in his lap. "Lupa! Chiron!" He called desperately for help.

"Is Leo okay?" She asked. Jason looked all around, he found him finishing off Kihone. The snow goddess screamed as fire consumed her. Leo staggered over to them.

"Leo's fine. The ice queen is dead." He whispered. His eyes blurred as he felt Piper shivering. He looked all around the battle ground. The ground was covered with monsters and demigods alike. Most of it was over though. There were only a few _venti_ left and the wolves were being taken down by the hunters.

"Good." She mumbled her eyelids drooping. Jason shook her.

"Piper, stay awake! You have to stay awake until Lupa and Chiron get here." Jason cursed his shaky voice. "Leo go find them. Bring them here. They will help her."

Leo just stared at his friend. Blood was covering Jason's hands. "Is she going to die?"

"No!" Jason responded fiercely. "Piper will be fine. She just has to stay awake."

Piper coughed and cried out. "It hurts."

"I know." He pressed harder on her stomach. He winced when she hissed in pain. "Leo, go!"

Leo nodded shakily and went to find someone.

Jason closed his eyes. _This can't be happening. This can't be happening. Not her. Not Piper._

"Don't cry." She whispered. Jason hadn't noticed the tears down his cheeks. He swallowed his tears and looked her over. She was covered with dirt and sweat, her choppy brown hair was tangled and her eyes were red. You wouldn't know that she was a child of Aphrodite. But she was still the prettiest thing he ever saw.

Her eyes seemed to glaze over for a second and her feared she had stopped breathing. But a smile graced her face.

"Do you remember the first time you kissed me?" She paused for a second and chuckled, "No I guess you don't. It wasn't real."

"Tell me about it." He was looking all around for any sign of Leo and someone who could help Piper.

She looked thoughtful. She coughed again and let a few tears escape. They made tracks along the dirt on her face. "It took me forever to get you to kiss me. Months. I wanted to show you the meteor shower at school. So we snuck out and went on the roof."

Piper stopped talking. She groaned and closed her eyes. Jason noticed how pale she was getting and that blood, her blood, was mixing in with the dirt. He shook her again. "What happened next?"

Jason clutched Piper closer to him. She was about to respond when they heard a cry. A cry that sounded like silver bells. Jason looked up to see the beautiful Aphrodite, in the flesh.

His red tired eyes looked up at her pleadingly, "You have to help her. Please."

She stood still as stone. Her lovely green eyes, turned to sorrowful blue as tears welled up in her eyes. "I can not. I'm not a healer and even if I was it's against the rules. "

"But she's your daughter!" He growled. Piper's eyes were flickering tiredly between Jason and her mother.

"Watch your tone." She snapped, before kneeling down in the dirt, her white war dress was torn and dirty. "Piper, can you hear me?"

"Mom?" She groaned. The love goddess brushed away Piper's dirty hair without so much as a grimace. Piper slowly closed her eyes again and Jason shook her hard, with no success. He let out a strangled cry. The only bit of hope he could hold on to was the shallow rise and fall of her chest.

"Help her. Please." He whispered. "I don't care how, but she has to be okay."

"Out of my way, Get OUT of my way!" A fierce voice commanded. Aphrodite was yanked up and replaced by a very upset Queen of the Gods.

"Take the girl to Apollo." She said impatiently. "We can't have that girl dying just yet."

Jason looked up uncomprehendingly. He looked back down to the unconscious Piper cradled in his arms.

Juno crouched down to the dying girl. "You need to let me her mother take the girl." She cast a disdainful look at Aphrodite. "The girl is too far gone for even Chiron or Lupa."

After a moment where nobody moved. Juno grabbed Jason's arm and pulled him away from the girl. He briefly struggled. She put a restraining arm of Jason a gave a curt nod to Aphrodite. Aphrodite took her bleeding daughter in her arms and vanished in a swarm of doves.

Jason got up, but after a few steps stumbled back down. A group of worried demigods, including Percy, Annabeth, Bobby supporting a tired Hazel, Reyna and a tearstained Leo.

He could here their worried voices calling his name. He gasped for breath and heard sobbing. He didn't realize until later that it was him. He closed his eyes and let the darkness take him.

* * *

He woke nearly two full days later, in a familiar bed that belonged to the Camp Half- Blood Infirmary. He blinked at the sudden brightness and groaned. He sat up carefully and winced when his head ached.

"Easy there champ." He was greeted by the sight of Annabeth's curly blonde hair. She chuckled at his groan. She looked tired and she had a large scratch across her cheek with stitches.

The previous events came rushing back to him as he bolted off the bed and stumbled. Annabeth caught him easily, as if she had been expecting it. He looked around the room for everyone.

"Leo is outside getting food with Reyna. They haven't left your bedside." Annabeth put him back on the bed.

"And Piper?" He didn't know if he wanted to know the answer. "Where is she?"

Annabeth's hands seem to freeze on the pillow that she was adjusting. She glanced at the door and sat down on a chair beside the bed.

"Well… As far as we know she's okay. We haven't really been able to see her. The gods are keeping tightlipped on what's happened to her."

He closed his eyes and jumped when he heard the door shut. Obviously Annabeth had sense he needed to be alone. He heard her tell Leo and Reyna to give him a few minutes. He rubbed his eyes and winced when he felt a pain on his eyebrow. He looked in a mirror and grimaced.

_I know you can here me_. He thought. _I want to know what happened to her._

Nothing happened, not a whisper in his mind. _Tell me what's going on!_

He felt a breeze. He turned around carefully. His breath caught when he saw her.

She was in a blue dress that matched his eyes. Her hair was in the same choppy fashion he found so attractive. She glanced around the room nervously. Her gaze finding him. She smiled a bit.

"I really hate this dress." She toyed with the bottom of it. "I heard your call."

He hesitantly took a few steps toward her. He stared at her for a moment before hugging her tightly. She responded immediately, wrapping her arms around him tightly.

"I was so scared." He whispered into her hair. He breathed in her cinnamon scent. "Piper…"

"I was too. One minute I was on the ground in your arms, the next I was being carried through Olympus." He pulled her closer.

"What happened there? In Olympus?" They both still stood there, arm in arm.

"I don't remember much. It gets fuzzier every minute. But I remember Mom telling me to keep my eyes open. And Apollo was there…. And I especially remember your dad."

"My dad? Jupiter was there?" He said in surprise. She nodded into his shoulder.

He was about to question her sooner when the door opened quietly. Reyna walked in. She stopped and blinked in shock. She stood still for a moment before nodding resigned to Jason and walking right back out the door. Piper hadn't even noticed.

He let her go and took a step back. A sudden thought went through his mind as he took her hand and pulled her to the door. "So what happened after we got to the roof?"

Piper laughed and Jason decided that was one of the best sounds he had ever heard. The walked out the door and into the yard where Leo and the others were talking. They stopped immediately after seeing both of them. Jason let Piper go and watched her walk to their friends. She hugged Leo and Annabeth.

_Take good care of her. She is more like me then she'll care to admit. Don't break her heart. _A voice whispered into his mind. A voice that sounded like silver bells.

Jason nodded and smiled, walking towards his friends as Piper laughter reached his ears.

* * *

I hope you guys liked it! My title sucks, if anyone has a better title it would be greatly appreciated!

Review!


End file.
